1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interlocking panels and a panel track system allowing for sturdy, reliable construction of wall panels of a home, office, etc. in a highly economical fashion. The invention also relates to wall construction and to a method of forming a wall with such interlocking panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the making of partition walls has either constituted the erection of relatively weak panels that are obviously of relatively fragile structure or an operation that is virtually as costly, slow and disadvantageous as a permanent wall. The former procedure substantially constitutes the positioning of a screen in a room and provides relatively no greater privacy or protection while the latter procedure involves all of the elements of a permanent wall formed at the construction site. Therefore, the corresponding expense is extremely high due the necessity of employing skilled carpenters and plasterers. Accordingly, in order to form wall panels in a rapid and economical manner, it is desirable to preform the wall panels by mass production in a factory such that the same can be transported to the construction site and be rapidly interlocked in a convenient and economical manner. By avoiding construction of wall panels at the construction site, relatively unskilled workmen are able to quickly and efficiently erect the wall panels with the result that the wall panels can be readily and quickly installed or removed with relatively little difficulty and expense.